


Night of Showers

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is hiding in a cave from dementors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The sound of water dripping became louder. The darkness was beginning to envelop the already dark cave. Sirius just leaned against the cave wall while reading the 2-says-old Daily Prophet with his lighted wand. His eyes were getting tired, he realized and it was only past dinnertime.

"Dinner" he murmured.

He wondered how many days since he eaten. His stomach churned from imagining chicken and pumpkin juice Harry brought him last week. Harry did send him more food after that by owls but Sirius warned him not to do that again as he fear it'll alarm the locals. Harry stopped sending food after that. How he wished Harry didn't take his words seriously.

He decided to take a drink from the small pool of water beside him before resting. There's nothing he could do in this shower and it's quite impossible for an owl post now. After drinking, he went back to the wall and tried to sleep without thinking of food.

He didn't know what time was it but he felt colder and uneasy. He opened his eyes only to know he was blindfolded. He could feel his abdomen being touched and the wind tells him he's absolutely naked. He tried to reach for his wand blindly and unfolding the cloth with the other hand but he was caught in both hands. A tongue slipped into his mouth and swirled with his, ending with a deep, sweet kiss.

"Wh-Who are you," said Sirius without knowing his voice went several key higher.

"Shh…I'm just giving you what you deserve," the voice said almost in a whisper.

Sirius gasped when the character dig his teeth into his shoulder and gave him a soft bite. From the voice, he knew it belongs to a boy no younger than 17. But who? He didn't know anyone around Harry's age except Ron and they were only 14! Their voice hasn't even broke yet!

"B-But…." Sirius began but his speech was replaced by a soft moan when the boy ran his mouth on his bare neck.

"Harry?" Sirius tried again, feeling his whole body burning.

The character stopped for a second before continuing his odyssey. He ran his right hand to his back and pushed him forward, close to him. His left elbow lay on his shoulder and he forced his chin up with his index finger. He licked his jaw and whispered,

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Sirius. I'm just giving you what you really deserve. After all these years…" the soft voice trailed off.

The voice is so familiar yet he couldn't recall to whom it belongs to. Sirius didn't know whether to trust him or not but he really left him no choice. He was just asking me to enjoy, he thought. He hadn't feel quite like this for the past 13 years. Living in Azkaban has driven his urge off to do anything, his desire, his pleasure; those didn't seem to matter there. Though he felt a little unsafe, he was glad someone is giving him some pleasure and he didn't want him to stop since he'd already started.

The character explored the older man's body with his smooth touches, the touches was like silk. Sirius could feel his skin tingles with every touch. He was feeling younger and more vibrant. Several unexpected moans and groans escaped from Sirius' mouth when the boy began to advance to his length. He took his load slowly into his mouth and began sucking. Sirius started to think the last time he had this, he couldn't recall. However, he hoped this time will last longer. A sudden harsh move startled him and he accidentally pulled the boy's hair.

"Ahh…" he moaned.

Pain was certainly not what he felt, Sirius thought, refusing hard to grin. He raised his hips higher so that the boy's job could be easier. Sirius pushed the boy's head hard onto his when he was near to explode.

"Oh God, more, don't stop yet….oh…."

He finally reached climax and he breathed hard after jerking off his liquid into the boy's mouth. He couldn't stand the secrecy not, he wants to know who this person is.

"No, please. Don't," the boy pleaded, holding his wrist.

Heavy-heartedly, he obeyed and smiled, mouthing than you to the boy. He smiled and took Sirius' hand onto his chest.

"This is how I feel for you, Sirius. Ever since I first saw you, I couldn't control myself," he trailed off, there was pain in his voice.

Sirius didn't ask anything more. He is already very grateful to whoever this person is, to give him what he'd forgotten, how the feeling used to be.

"Take me," the boy finally said, shaking.

Sirius thought he heard wrongly under the sudden sound of thunder and heavy shower. The boy climbed on top of him, pushed him gently to the wall and guided his hands to his waist. Such smooth body, such slim waist, thought Sirius. He was fit to be a girl!

Sirius felt stupid for touching a body blindly. The boy guided him then, as if he read his mind. They shared a long passionate kiss. Sirius didn't want to stop when the boy pulled away, catching for breath. Sirius kissed him again and again, playing their tongue war in each other's mouth. His scent and taste is so familiar. He proceeded to his neck, then his sweaty chest and his harden nipples. The boy threw his head backwards at that sensation. Several cries was heard, he never knew Sirius was good, he was THAT good.

After some wonderful foreplay, the boy lifted his buttocks up slowly. Sirius carefully inserts his rigid length into him. That was quite a difficult task for him now. The boy was adjusting himself at Sirius', he wasn't expecting him to be that big! And it was his first time. He holds back the tears when he felt his body tearing apart. Sirius wasn't noticing that, he continued to insert his full length deeper and deeper and he kissed him after he was all in.

They began to rock back and forth, back and forth according to rhythm. The boy rested his forehead on the wall and gritted his teeth as they continue rocking. Sirius was holding the boy's smooth buttocks in his hands like a treasure he will never let go.

"Oh, Sirius, take me higher! Harder!" the boy demanded.

Sirius could only groan as answer. Their movement increased and with each movement their sped was faster and stronger. There was a loud cry echoed in the deserted cave. Both of them collapsed onto the groud, panting and shivering.

The boy gave Sirius a passionate kiss before he got dress. His wobbly legs couldn't afford his weight yet, not now. Shuffle of clothes explained that he was going away. "You can stay, there's plenty room here. Plus, it's still raining," Sirius hoping he could make him stay.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry and don't…." before he could finish, he kissed Sirius again.

Sirius caught hold of his hand but the boy struggled and quickly went away, lifting his hood.

"At least tell me you name!" he shouted but the boy didn't reply.

"Are we going to see each other again?!" he shouted again.

The boy stood in the rain, Sirius has already removed the cloth and he was hoping the boy could turn back, he wants to see him.

"We will see each other again, Padfoot. We will,"

And then he disappeared into the woods…..

==========

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Sirius. Suddenly they brought a letter for Sirius.

"Professor Lupin send it to us yesterday. He told me to pass it to you," Harry said and hand him the letter.

We will see each other again, Padfoot. We will….

It was the same words the boy said yesterday! Sirius' face burned as red as Ron's hair.

"What is it, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"N-Nothing important," said Sirius and he quickly kept the letter into his robes.

"By the way, Hermione, are you still using the Time-Turner Professor McGonagall gave you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Sirius' eyes twitched as they mention the Time-Turner. It all started to make sense now. Ignoring Ron and Hermione's argument, Sirius gave out a heartily laugh and slapped his forehead.

"I should have know!" he said loudly.

The three of them stared at Sirius' sudden laughter and reddish face. Sirius straightens up immediately and resumes back to his serious expression. The whole gang laughed and had a good lunch in the cave.

"Ron, could you lend me Pig for a post?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said.

And he replied,

How about tonight?


End file.
